


I Need You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>This may happen, but it may not. I'm just daydreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Finally back at home and it's all Katie can do to wait until they are safely in the door before throwing herself at John. John's laugh is instant even as he kisses her softly. 

"Easy Tiger."

"It's been three months John... Three fucking months."

"Mmm, I do seem to remember we have had a couple of times..."

"Not enough."

"Not... Katie... 15 times in a night?"

"Shut up."

The kiss this time is dictated entirely by Katie, who pulls insistantly at John's shirt until he gives up and removes it, moving to strip away Katie's dress, the rest of their clothing soon following.


End file.
